familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mount Lawley, Western Australia
| area = 4.0 | est = 1900s | stategov = Perth, Mount Lawley | fedgov = Perth | dist1 = 4 | dir1 = NE | location1= Perth CBD | near-nw = Menora | near-n = Inglewood | near-ne = Inglewood | near-w = North Perth | near-e = Maylands | near-sw = Perth | near-s = Highgate | near-se = East Perth }} Mount Lawley is an inner northern suburb of Perth, Western Australia. The suburb is bounded by the Swan River to the east, Vincent, Harold and Pakenham Streets to the south, Central Avenue and Alexander Drive to the north, and Norfolk Street to the west. History Before the establishment of the Swan River Colony, the area was occupied by the Yabbbaru Bibbulman Noongar people, who used the nearby Boodjamooling wetland (later known as Third Swamp Reserve, and now as Hyde Park) as a camping, fishing and meeting ground. In 1865, Perth Suburban lots 140 to 149 were designated; these were bounded by Beaufort Street, Walcott Street, Lord Street and Lincoln Street.Map of Perth, 18L, CONS 3868, Item 301. Viewed at the State Records Office, Perth, Western Australia. The colony was granted representative government in 1870, at which time Vincent Street and Walcott Street became boundaries of the City of Perth. The Tramways Act 1885 allowed for construction of Perth's first tramway network, with trams in the area servicing Vincent Street, Beaufort Street and Walcott Street. The area was part of the subdivision of Highgate Hill, with the area north of Vincent Street still consisting of large acreage, where much of the land was owned by William Leeder.DOLA Nomenclature Section, "Origins and Histories of Perth Suburbs", typescript. Between 1889 and 1901, a number of estates were established in the area, beginning with the East Norwood Estate and including Mount Lawley Estate. Mount Lawley Estate was developed by J. Robinson and S. Copely and stretched northwards from Walcott Street. The area of Mount Lawley was formally proclaimed in 1901. Mount Lawley was named in honour of Sir Arthur Lawley, the Governor of Western Australia from May 1901 to August 1902. His wife, Lady Annie Lawley, reputedly agreed to the naming of what was then primarily bushland in her husband's name on the condition that no licensed hotels be built in the suburb. The Beaufort Street trams were replaced by trolley buses during the 1950s, and subsequently by diesel buses when the trolley bus service ended in 1968. A number of arterial streets carrying traffic in and out of the city centre began to carry heavy loads of traffic in the 1970s, and the suburb saw a significant commercial and residential revival from this period on. Governance The City of Perth was divided into four local government areas in 1995, with parts of Mount Lawley coming under the jurisdiction of the City of Vincent, the City of Stirling and City of Bayswater. At the state level, the suburb is in the electoral districts of Mount Lawley and Perth, and it is in the federal Division of Perth. Geography Mount Lawley is in the Perth Basin on the Swan Coastal Plain. Much of the modern suburb is located within the former Perth Wetlands area, with significant drainage work being conducted in the area between 1832 and the 1880s. Sites of interest Astor Cinema The Astor Cinema was constructed in 1914/15 and was originally named the 'Lyceum Theatre', and subsequently the 'State Theatre'. It was redesigned in an Art Deco style in 1939 and received its current name in 1941.Heritage Assessment – Astor Theatre. HCWA. It was listed on the State Register of Heritage Places in 1999.WA Register of Heritage Places – Astor Theatre". HCWA. Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts The Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts (WAAPA) was established in 1980 and teaches acting, musical theatre, directing, dance, jazz and contemporary music, classical music, arts management, production, design, and broadcasting. WAAPA's alumni include Heath Ledger, Hugh Jackman and Tim Minchin. Transport Public transport Mount Lawley is well positioned to take advantage of public transit in Perth. The Mount Lawley train station is in the east of the suburb, and provides access to the Midland railway line. There are also a number of bus routes which service the area. Approximately 13% of Mount Lawley residents use public transport to travel to work. Road infrastructure The majority of the Mount Lawley road network is laid out in the regular grid pattern, which was the popular method at the time of subdivision. The main collector roads in Mount Lawley are Beaufort Street running North-South, leading to Morley in the north, and heading towards the city centre in the south. Walcott Street is another collector road, running East-West dissecting Mount Lawley and North Perth, leading towards a main arterial, Wanneroo Road. Guildford Road and Railway Parade are arterial roads providing access to the Graham Farmer Freeway, Tonkin Highway and Great Eastern Highway. These run in a South-West / North-East direction, and terminate in East Perth in the south, whilst providing a service to Midland and Guildford in the north. Demographics The median individual income for Mount Lawley residents in 2006 was $630 per week, while the median family income was $1842 per week. The median age of Mount Lawley residents was 36 years. In 2006 managers, professionals and clerical & administrative workers comprised 64% of the work force in Mount Lawley. 61% of Mount Lawley residents were Australian born. The next largest country of birth was the United Kingdom at 9%, followed by Italy at 4%. 42% of families in Mount Lawley were a couple household with no children, while 43% of families were a couple with children (living at home). Education Mount Lawley hosts a campus of Edith Cowan University as well as the Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts. The suburb is home to Mount Lawley Senior High School (MLSHS), a state school which opened in 1955 which was extensively renovated with $40 million of Government funding in 2005–06. In addition to MLSHS, the suburb hosts the Anglican girls' school Perth College, a private K-12 campus for both day and boarding students, and two primary schools, being Mount Lawley Primary School and St Paul's Primary School. References Category:Suburbs of Perth, Western Australia Category:Mount Lawley, Western Australia